Bonds
by BlueberryMint
Summary: The story about children's bonds
1. Past

Hello Guys. This is my first fict of Danball Senki. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Danball Senki. All characters are belong to Level-5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

* * *

_How many time was passed since that accident? I don't know and I don't want to remember it._

* * *

NICKS HQ, Egoku.

Ban, Jin, Jessica, Hiro and Ran was in a recreation room when Yuuya went to his room to take his LBX. They watch TV as speaking about LBX together. Try to rest a bit from all brainjacking accident. Jin was in good mood too until the program on TV changed. That news program show about Tokio Bridge's accident that happended few years ago. Jin's eyes become empty for a while. Ban saw him and want to talk with him untill Yuuya come and Jin stand suddenly.

"Yuuya. Want to have battle with me for a while?" asked Jin as he walk at Yuuya.

"Now?" asked Yuuya little confused. Then he nod his head and accept Jin's requested.

Ban just saw Jin and Yuuya went silently. Without he notice it, Jessica also kept her eyes at Jin, and also Ban's reaction.

* * *

"Nee Jin-Kun. How about we join Ban and the other now?" asked Yuuya after they had several battle.

".. Saa..." Jin moaned.

"Jin-Kun?" called Yuuya. Now he more confused than before. "Is anything wrong?" he asked again.

".. Nothing," answered Jin slowly.

Yuuya just being silent. He doesn't know what on Jin's mind. He want to talk with Jin but he doesn't know what topic he should to talk.

The door sudenly opened. Ban and Jessica come into the room.

"Nee.. Lunch was ready. Let's eat together," said Jessica. Then she look to Yuuya. "By the way, Yuuya. Hiro was looking for you."

"Really? Then, I go first. Sorry, Jin-Kun," said Yuuya as he walked out.

Jessica come closer to Jin and smiled to him. "It's okay. News about Tokio Bridge was over. Beside that, I think you don't need to worry about Yuuya too much. He was gotten stronger than you imagined," said Jessica with a warm smile.

Jin nodded slowly. ".. Ah.. You're right. But still.. I worried about him," answered Jin while smile weakly.

Jessica smiled and turn around her body. "Saa.. Let's eat then. Everybody waiting us."

Jin followed Jessica and Ban hold Jin's right shoulder. "Are you alright, Jin?" asked Ban worried.

Jin looks into Ban's eyes and he throw away his sight. "I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry for make you worried."

Ban just see Jin's back without say anything again.

* * *

Alone. Jin walked into Takuya's room and opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Takuya.

"I have a request," answered Jin.

"What is it?"

Jin silent for a second. "I wanna back to Japan for a while. There's something I want to do."

Takuya smiled and stood from his chair. "You talked the same thing like Yagami."

"Yagami-San?"

"Yeah. I know you just saw about Tokio Bridge too. If you want to go, you can go with Yagami by Ecplise. I will talk with Yagami for you."

Jin smiled and bowed his body. "Thank you very much," he said. "But, I have one request again."

"What else?"

".. Please, don't tell this to anyone."

Takuya looked into Jin's eyes and smiled again. "Yeah. I promise."

* * *

Without anyone know, Jin and Yagami came back to Japan for a while and they went to the cemetery. Many people came to this place to 'see' their loved person because it has been few years since the accident.

Yagami and Jin seperated in that place. While Yagami went to his daughter and wife's graves, Jin went to his parents and grandfather's. Jin stood there silently. Only stare the name of his family. He didn't know what he feels anymore. Sadness, of course. Hatred, he didn't think that too. But still, the fact about this accident happened was because his grandfather, Kaidou Yoshimitsu. He still can't forgive his grandfather but he can't hate him from the bottom of his heart. He closed his eyes and take a long breath.

"Have you done, Jin?" asked Yagami

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Somehow," answered Yagami calmly. Then he saw a young boy come from their back. He smiled and walk away from Jin.

Jin looked at the young boy who just walked through beside him. The boy squatted in front of Jin's family graves and he start to praying. After that, he stood and look into Jin's eyes.

"Why you're here? Ban-Kun."

Ban silent for a while. "Sorry. I eavedropped your conversation with Takuya-San," said Ban. His face looked little guilty. "But, I really worried about you."

Jin smiled a little. "Sorry for make you worried. But I'm okay. Trust me."

Still, Ban feel something not right about it. "Even you said that, I still.."

Jin silent for a while. He smiled and turn back his body. "Then, do you want to go with me for a while?" asked Jin with a low voice.

Ban nodded his head and follow Jin without say anything.

* * *

They finally arrived at a place which not too many people around there. Tokio Bridge.

"Jin. This place.."

"Aah. Tokio Bridge. I lost everything at here," said Jin calmly. His eyes looked at Tokio Bridge and he walked down near the bridge.

Ban only stayed with Jin silently. He want to talked to him but he didn't know where he must begin. Then, rain began falling down and suddenly became a little hurricane fastly. They ran as fast as they can and take shelter under the bridge.

"Whoaaa.. Looked like we just swam accross the river!" said Ban while took his jacket off.

"Ah.. You're right," Jin answered with a little laugh. He took his vest off too. Then he sat and lean on the bridge's wall. He looked at Ban and smiled again. "Sorry to made you dragged here."

Ban walked into Jin and stopped by his side. "Nee, Jin," said Ban. "You're strong. Very strong. If I don't meet with you, I'm not sure I can be like I'm now."

Jin stares at Ban. "What are you talking about?"

Ban silent for a while and start to speak again. "Do you remember when Uzaki-San dead in front our eyes? I became to hate LBX because of that. I scared to fought Innovator. And I almost gave up about everything. But you came and always saved me and I very grateful you were there."

"... You're wrong, Ban-Kun," answered Jin and he stare the ground. "You were the one who saved me. When everyone looked at me with their hatred, you were the only one who looked at me in the different view. If you didn't accept me, I won't be here right now."

"Jin.." Ban talked. "Maybe you don't realize it but you're the one who always saved me. No, saved us. Yuuya, Jessica, Hiro, Ran felt that way too. This time, I want to save you too."

".. You don't have to do something about me. You said that I'm strong back then, right? So, here I'm. I always said that I'm okay."

"But strong people need to cry sometimes too," said Ban directly.

"... What do you mean?" Jin asked while looked at Ban, but Ban just stood and looked at him silently. "Aah. You're right. I never cried since grandfather adopted me. Honestly I envy with you all who still have parents. I also hated with my family name. Why I must born at Kaidou family or why I must carried on Kaidou name when everybody looked down on Kaidou Yoshimitsu? People who stole many people's life and happiness," he said with an empty eyes. "You might right that strong people need to cry sometimes but I never feel that way. But when I saw Tokio Bridge again on TV, all feelings from the bottom of my heart like leaked out. I began to worried about all responsibility that my grandfather made, especially Yuuya. I trusted Yuuya had become stronger than I thought like Jessica said. But still I.." said Jin again while covered his face with his palm.

".. Then, show your true feelings now. Let your tears out too," said Ban slowly. "You can show your weakness too. We're friend, right? You ever say that you want to fight with me. Like Yuuya say too, I want to become your strenght too, Jin."

"..." Jin just kept silent.

Ban thrown his jacket above Jin's head. Made Jin's face covered with his jacket. "It's okay. I won't see your face. If you want, I will go outside too," Ban said softly and walked away from Jin.

".. You don't need to go. Just stay not too near with me. It's enough," answered Jin without moved from his position.

Ban smiled and sat not too far from Jin. Althought it's hard to him to see his bestfriend crying silently, he felt relieved because finally Jin can shown his deepest feeling.

"... Sorry, Ban-Kun.. And, thank you very much," said Jin with a hoarse voiced.

Ban just smile and let his bestfriend put out all his feelings.

* * *

**Thank you for read it. Advices and critics are welcomed. And sorry for my terrible English.  
**

**Hope you like it. :)**


	2. Beginning

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Danball Senki. All characters are belong to Level-5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

* * *

The day after tomorrow, Ban, Ran, Yuuya, and Hiro are in recreation room like usual while waiting any information about Detector from Otacross and the other.

"Hatchi!" Ban sneezed hardly. His nose feels so moist.

"Hee.. Catch a cold, huh, Ban-San?" asked Hiro.

"Are you okay, Ban?" asked Ran next.

Ban scratchs his nose. "Maa.. Somehow," he replied with a little laugh. "Sorry guys, I wanna take a rest for a while." He stood and walk to boys room.

"Ban. I wonder if he alright," Ran said.

* * *

Ban walk to boys room. His head feels so heavy and his nose more moist than before. He lays on his bed and put on his blanket. He tries to close his eyes but suddenly his father come.

"How're your feeling?" he asked.

Ban moaned. "I feel dizzy little bit," he answered.

Yamano-Hakase took a termometer and measure Ban's temperature. Then, Yamano-Hakase looks for the degree. "38.7," he said.

"Hhngg.." Ban just moaned.

Yamano-Hakase caress his son's head softly. "I will bring compress and medicine," he said then walk out.

"Nggh.. Thank you, Dad," answered Ban weakly. He tried to close his eyes but the door opened once more. "You're fast, Da-.. Jin?" Ban startled because Jin was standing beside him.

Jin smiled. Then he sits beside Ban. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Saa.. Just a little dizzy," Ban answered while laughing.

Jin smiles and stares the white floor. "So-"

"Sorry, Jin," Ban interupted.

".. For what?"

Ban smiles again. "Because I get fever. You must be think this is your fault, right?" he continued.

Jin smiles again. "Looks like I can't hide everything from you, huh?"

Ban just grinned to him.

Yamano-Hakase come with some medicines and iced-compress. Then he gives the medicines to Ban.

"Thank you, Dad," he said.

"How're you feeling now?" Professor asked. His face looks so worried.

Ban smile again. "I'm okay, Dad. You can back to your work again."

"But, your fever.." Professor seems more worried.

"I'm okay, Dad. I'm really okay," Ban convinced but Professor seems still worry.

"I'll take care him for you," said Jin to Professor.

Professor looks into Jin's eyes for a while. "But you still," he stopped his words.

Jin smiling to him. "It's okay."

Professor silent for a moment. Then he smiled and puts his hand on Jin's right shoulder. "Thank you, Jin," he said and walks out from the room.

Jin nodded and took the iced-compress, and puts on Ban's forehead.

".. Thank you, Jin," Ban said weakly and begin to close his eyes.

Jin smiles again to him. "You're welcome," he answered and stays beside Ban. Watching for his bestfriend's condition.

Ban still looks unwell. His body feels so cold but sweat still pouring from his body. But he feels comfortable because Jin stays beside him.

* * *

A few hours later Ban's fever decreased and Jin feels so relieved. He cleaned the iced-compress and walked out. His steps stopped because someone standing in front of him, Jessica. She grabbed Jin's hand and put her hand on Jin's forehead. "I was right," she said while took a long breath. "Your fever back again."

Jin silent. He just realizes that he feels dizzy again. "I don't realize it," he said calmly.

Jessica takes a long breath again. "You asked me to stayed a while in Extra Room so you can hid your fever from everyone," she said. "Professor knowed about it and told me that you were here. He was worried about you too."

"So that's why professor seemed worried about me back then," answered Jin while smiling.

Jessica silent for a while. "How's Ban?" she asked.

"He's okay for now."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Jessica. Her face looked so relieved. Then she looks at Jin again. "Say it, Jin. You feels responsible for Ban, right?"

"... Yes, I'm," said Jin shortly.

Jessica smiles again to him. "Then you still have one thing to do after this."

"What?"

"You must be recover as soon as possible too. If you don't, Ban will feels the same thing as you," she said while smiling and winks her left eye.

Jin silent for a while and smiling again. "You're right. Thank you for everything, Jessica."

"It's okay. Saa, I'll take care of you once again," said Jessica cheerfully and go to Extra Room again with Jin.

* * *

**_"Where am I?"_**

**_"Who's that?"_**

**_"Mom? Dad? Grandfather?"_**

**_"Why they're here?"_**

**_"Wait! Where're you going?!"_**

**_"Jin-San!"_**

**_"Jin-Kun!"_**

**_"Don't go! Jin!"_**

**_"What? Am I hear something?"_**

**_"Wait.. Lex...? Why you're here?"_**

**_"No..! I won't let you hurt them!"_**

**_"I won't give up!"_**

**_"I-!"_**

* * *

"... -in..! J-in! JIN!"

Jin suddenly woke up because Jessica shouted out. He puts his right palm on his face. His heart still beats fastly.

"Are you okay? Did you have nightmare?" asked Jessica. She looks so worries about Jin.

"... I'm okay. Sorry," he answered lowly. He still settles his breath. Sweat still puring from his body. Makes Jessica more worries.

"Really?" She holds Jin's hand as if he won't back again.

Jin just smiling and convinces her that he's alright. But still, he feels something bad will be happen to them. Or exactly, to him.

* * *

**Thank you for read it. Advices and critics are welcomed. And sorry for my terrible English.  
**

**Hope you like it. :)**


	3. Friends

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Danball Senki. All characters are belong to Level-5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

* * *

One week passed. They got several facts that shocked them all. First, fact that Detector's true identity was Yamano-Hakase. Second, that Omegadain which behind all this incidents, and last, the most shocking fact that Lex is still alive. They still can remember what happened that time. Lex stared at them with a cold eyes. He grinned and laughed. And then he pointed his index finger toward Jin. Said that he'll crush Kaidou family. For this case, he meant it to Jin -as the last Kaidou Family descendant-.

* * *

NICS HQ.

"I still can't believe that Lex still alive," said Kazu to Ban and Ami. They're reunite and take a break for a while in a small room that look like recreation room.

"Me too," says Ami. "But, moreover, I worry about Jin. I feel like something bad will happen to him. I hope my feeling false.. I hope.." she continues while holding her new white LBX, Pandora.

Ban just silent. Honestly he has the same feeling like Ami's. He still can remembered how Lex can be an unhuman being. But at least he still want to believe Lex again.

"Ban..?" called Ami.

Ban turns his body. "I don't know what will happen to us, especially to Jin. But I won't let Lex do anything what he likes. This time is my turn to help Jin," said Ban with a serious eyes.

Kazu and Ami smile and nodded their head. "You're right. This time is our turn!" said Kazu.

* * *

At noon, all of them exclude Jin gathering in Briefing Room. Otacross said that he found some suspicious signals from one place that suppose to be Lex's. They began to settle some plans and make some worse scenarios that will happen to them, especially Jin.

"Listen, guys," Ban begin to talks. "I think we cannot take Jin with us from now."

"What do you mean, Ban?" Kazuya asked.

"I just don't want to put Jin in danger," he answered. "I know Lex will do anything to get revenge. That's why I..."

"Ban. If we do that, Jin will feel guilty to make us too worry," says Ami. "Beside that, Jin that we know will always move forward no matter what," she continued while smiling.

"I know that.. But I.."

"Don't worry Ban-San! As long as we together, we'll be fine!" Hiro said with a serious voice.

"Hiro was right. We'll be okay," Ran added.

Ban smiles weakly. "You're right. Maybe I just think too much", he said and the door suddenly open.

"Jin? You're so late. What's wrong?" Kazu asked.

Jin just silent and gazed his friend's eyes one by one. He closed his eyes for a while and took a long breath before he speaks. "I've make my choice."

"Choice? About what?" asked Jessica not understand.

"... I'll quit from here," said Jin calmly.

"WHAT?!" all of them shouted at the same time.

"What did you think Jin-Kun?!" Yuuya didn't believe what just he heard.

Jin just keep silent while looking into Yuuya's eyes.

"You're not kidding..?" Yuuya speaks weakly. "It's not fun, Jin-Kun!"

Ban walked and standing in front Jin. "Did Lex do something to you?"

"No, he didn't," Jin answered calmly. Then both of them staring each other.

"What's your true intention? Say it, Jin," Ban asked with serious face.

"None. I just realized that I only wasting my time in here."

"Liar. Tell me the truth!"

"I did."

Ban grasps Jin's collar.

"Ban!" Ami shouted. She afraid if Ban will lose control.

".. Why? We've been this far... But why..." Ban tighter his grasp. "I think we're friend.. But how can you..."

Jin just kept silent for a while as stares at Ban's directly. "Then I stop from being your friend now."

"JIN!" Ban shouted. Then suddenly Yamano-Hakase walked to Ban's side and pulled down his arm from Jin's. "Dad.."

"Let him go. He already made his choice," said Yamano-Hakase.

"But, Dad!"

Yamano-Hakase shook his head and Ban can only grasps his palm.

"... Thank you for everything," said Jin to Yamano-Hakase and he walked out from the room. Without saying any words.

"... What should I do now?" Yuuya asked lowly but no one can answer him.

Then, Yamano-Hakase walked to Otacross. "How's the result?" he asked.

Otacross pointing a place on the screen. "Here. The most signal coming from there. I think Lex must be there. The signals resemble with Killer Droid's," he answered.

* * *

_"That place, huh?"_ someone muttered and begin to walk away.

* * *

Yamano-Hakase silent for a while. He makes sure for something. Ban just sitting silently. Staring on the white floor.

"I think its okay now," says Yamano-Hakase and he looks for Kazu. "Kazuya-Kun."

Kazuya nodded his head and begin to tapping his CCM. Everyone just seeing him without know anything. "As you thought Hakase. He just go."

Yamano-Hakase nodded his head and put a device on his left ear.

"He? Who's?" Ran asked.

Kazu stared Yamano-Hakase for a while and Hakase nodded his head. Then he begin to speaks. "I monitoring outside NICS with Achilles Deed. And just for second ago I saw Jin walked out. He head to-"

"Lex," Jessica cutted.

"What do you mean? He doesn't know the place yet," Yuuya asked.

"... Triton's camera mode," Ami muttered.

Jessica nodded her head. "Right. I saw Triton at that ceiling back then," she said while pointing her finger at the ceiling.

"But why he do that?" Ran asked again.

Yamano-Hakase standing in front of them. "He doesn't want to put you all in the danger because his 'Kaidou' name. But it just in my mind," he says and turns to Otacross. "Otacross," he continued and Otacross nodded his head. He display one more screen which has two red nodes. The big one in a static state, the little one in a dynamic state which moving to the big one. "As I thought he go to Lex's place."

"What?! How can he be so reckless?" said Ran.

"... He just doesn't want to put us in danger, huh?" Yuuya muttered. "Then why he quit being our friend?"

"Don't look so depress Yuuya-San!" says Hiro. "I know Jin-San just lied. I saw it. When Jin-San said he quit being our friend, his palm shook tightly."

"As Hiro said. Jin won't betray us. I believe him," said Ami and everyone smiling.

Hiro turns to Ban. "What should we do know, Ban-San?" said Hiro passionly.

Ban closed his eyes. He blame himself for not realized Jin's acted. He stood and staring all of them. "We catch him up!"

* * *

Jin arrived at an empty building which has ten floors and he head to tenth floor. He traced the long path and saw a big door. He opened it and walked inside. He now be in a big round room which has round stairway in the center. Make it looks like has two floors. He was in the first floor and walked to stairway. Want to meet someone in the top one. "Long time no see, Lex," he said.

Lex grinning to him. "As I thought you'll come here."

Jin staring at Lex with a cold, but calm eyes. "I'll say directly. You can do anything to me for get your revenge. But don't involve Ban-Kun and the other. I'm the only who'll carry on 'Kaidou' name."

"That's Jin for you. But they're already involve," he answered with a pleasure looks.

"What?!"

Lex raised his right hand and a hologram screen appear in the middle.

Jin opened his eyes widely when he see Ban and the other come to his place. ".. Why..?!"

* * *

"Ban, they're noticed us," said Yamano from NICS HQ.

"Eh? What do you mean Dad? How can you know?" Ban asked while running to Jin's place.

"I put a tapper inside Jin's vest while all of you sleeping. Moreover, be careful from now."

"Understood!"

Ban tapping his CCM and calling Jin.

* * *

Jin's CCM ringing. Lex staring at him and smiling. "You can answer it," he said.

Jin stared Lex for a while and put out his CCM.

"Jin! We're coming for you! Wait us!" said Ban.

Jin silent for a while. "Why you're come here?! Its not your business anymore and I'm not your friend again!" he said with an angry voice.

"I don't care about that!" Ban shouted. "For us you're still our friend! So wait us and don't do something reckless!" he continued and reject his CCM.

"Fuu.. Fuu.. What a beautiful friendship," Lex laughing. "Saa... Show me.. more. Entertain me more," he said and a Deqoo came from above Jin and gassed him. Made him fell asleep.

* * *

"Jin!" Ban shouted as he ran inside but Jin is nowhere. "Where is he?!" Ban looked for him and he noticed Lex staring and them from the top floor.

"Welcome... Yamano Ban..." he said with his hoarse voice.

"?! Lex! Where's Jin?! Give him back!"

Lex smiling and bowing his body as he grasp Jin's head. "Wake up..."

"... Kh.." Jin muttered.

"Jin! Can you hear me?!" Ban shouted.

"... That voiced... Ban-Kun... You stupid... I say not to coming here..." said Jin. Slowly he conscious.

"If I'm stupid then you're too," said Ban and staring at Lex. "Release Jin, Lex!"

"Yeah... I will.." he answered and grinning again. "If one of you become my... slave player..."

"In your dream, Lex!" Kazu shouted.

Lex put out the hologram screen and display Jin's hand which now in an iron handcuff with a full light-green liquid inside the little tube.

"What's that?" asked Jessica.

"... It's... poison... And I put... nanotechno.. inside.. it.."

"What did he say?!" Otacross and Yamano-Hakase shouted at the same time.

"What will happen to Jin if you inject the poison?" Yuuya asked.

"No need.. to worry. He'll suffering to the death.. and heal quickly with that nanotechno... But no one know.. when he'll be die," Lex answered with a smiling face.

"No need to worry?! Are you kidding us?!" Ami shouted. She can't believe they're in this cruel situation.

Ban can't say anything. His body trembling. He never feels this mad before.

"..So... what's your answer...?" asked Lex.

".. Don't listen him! Just leave me alone!" Jin shouted.

Ban closed his eyes and took a long breathe. "If one of us become your slave player, you'll release Jin?" Ban asked.

".. Yeah.." answered Lex.

"Ban-Kun!" Jin shouted.

"I understand."

"Ban-Kun! I'll never forgive you if you do that!"

Ban smiling to Jin. "So do I. I'll never forgive myself if anything happen to you."

".. You moron...!"

Lex pressed a button from his wheelchair and a box appear in front of them. The box opened and it has a device like slave player has before.

".. Saa... It's your choice.." said Lex.

"Dammit! Can't we doing something?!" Kazu shouted.

Jessica tapping her CCM silently. She hide behind Kazu and moving her Jeanne D at the ceiling. Aiming her pistols to the poisonous tube.

A bullet shot. But its not from Jeanne D. A Deqoo aimed his sniper at Jessica right hand through her CCM. Made her dropped the CCM and bleeding a bit.

"Jessica!"

".. Kh..!" Jessica holds her right arm.

".. Don't do useless.. thing," said Lex while staring them coldly.

"So we don't have any choice, huh?" Ban asked inside his heart. He walked to the device but Yuuya stopped him. "Yuuya.."

"Let me do this," Yuuya said calmly. He's smiling to Ban.

"But you ever be -"

"That's why I'll do this," Yuuya cut.

"Don't be reckless Yuuya! If you do that, no one know what will happen to you next!" Jin shouted.

Yuuya stares Jin and smiling. "I ever say that I want to be your strength. Then here I'm."

"Kh... Why no one understand me?!" Jin asked with a loud voice.

"And why you don't understand us?!" Jessica replied. Her voice vibrated in a watery eyes.

"... Jessica.."

Yuuya walked to the device and took a long breath. "... Honestly, I scare to do this," he says. "But I believe all of you will save me later," he continued and put the device on his neck.

"Yuuya, don't!" Ran shouted but she was late.

The device active and Yuuya screaming as if he's in Innovator again. He holds his head and keep on screaming.

"Yuuya!" Jin shouted, again and again. He turn his body and staring Lex. "How dare you, Le-?!"

-_Crep-!-_

Jin feels something stick right into his wrist. He getting numb fastly. His body feels like burning but his skin feels so cold. He collapsed and staring at Lex. "... Lex... You..." he can't finish his words. He didn't think Lex will doing something like this. He blame himself for making this happens. "How can I be this careless...?!" Jin said inside his heart.

Lex slowly moves his wheelchair to Jin. He grabs Jin's head and smirks to him. "Show me more... your despair... Give me.. more... entertainment" he speaks with his hoarse voiced and pushing him down. With a cold face.

"JIN!" all of them shouted. Ban and Jessica ran to Jin and take him to get away from Lex while Ran and Hiro trying to revive Yuuya.

"Jin! Can you hear me?! Jin!" Ban called out Jin's name again and again but no answer from his friend. He turns his head and staring Lex. "Lex! What did you do?!" Ban asked with an angry voice.

"Saa..." Lex just grinning and didn't give any answer.

"Don't say that he..." Jessica says with a worry face. She check Jin's handcuff and seeing no more liquid inside that little tube. "... No way..."

"What's wrong? Jessica?" Ban asked. His has bad feeling about this.

Jessica didn't say anything and she just pointed her finger at that handcuff.

"... No way..." Ban said weakly. He didn't think this will happened to them.

"... Ban-Kun.. Jessica... Is that you?" Jin asked weakly. He began conscious.

"Jin?! How's you're feeling?" Ban asked worriedly.

".. Don't worry about me.. How's Yuuya?" he back asked Ban and tried to got up, but he can't move freely because he still can't feels his body.

Ban and Jessica hold Jin's body and leaned him on Ban's shoulder.

"Hiro and Ran still trying to snap him out," Jessica answered.

"... Yuuya.. I'm sorry.." Jin said weakly.

Ran shakes Yuuya's shoulders and calling out his name again and again. But he just keep silent with an empty eyes. "Hiro, what should we do?!"

"Yuuya-San! Can you hear me?" Hiro shouted but still, Yuuya didn't react at all.

Ran bited her lips and stares at Lex. "How dare you did all of this to all! You deceived us!" Ran shouted with an angry face.

Lex grinned and raises his right hand. "Come here... my little slave... player," he said and the device on Yuuya's blinked for two or three times.

Yuuya begin moves and walking to Lex.

"Yuuya! Wait!" Ran hold his shoulder but Yuuya slapped her hand and pushed her strongly. Made her fell down.

"Ran-San!" Hiro shouted. "I won't let you go!" he continued and tried to hold Yuuya. But before he did it, Yuuya took his CCM fastly, made Liu Bie as his barrier and scratch Hiro's fingers.

"Hiro!" Ran shouted.

Yuuya walking directly to Lex, not pay attention to Ban, Jin, and Jessica at all. Jessica and Ban try to stop him but several LBX came and aiming their weapon to them. Same thing happen to Hiro and Ran too. They can't do anything but seeing Yuuya and Lex disappear from their vision.

* * *

**Thank you for read it. Advices and critics are welcomed. And sorry for my terrible English.  
**

**Hope you like it. :)**


End file.
